A wolf's Love
by Washugirle
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga have teamed up with each other and 2 new girls drop into the story! And whats this a lemon! PLease review !


I don't own anything Blah blah blah  
An: okay okay I'm really just doing this once just see what people think okay? I made up some new people and well you don't have to like them ^^ I just got bored one day and err . . well this took some time because I can't really write and oh how I tried to edit so if there something wrong just go alone with it lol  
The night it happened.  
By : Washu-Chan  
  
The night it happens was too unforgettable. I remember it well, as if it was yesterday. The moon sat high in the sky, and death could be heard in the wind. A young girl, tall and thin with chestnut hair and skin sat alone in the darkness of the forest. She was sitting still, resting her head on her arm, which was placed on a tree that was nearby. Her black fur skirt waved in the wind as she adjusted her black protective shields on her shoulder so they felt more comfortable.  
  
" Where is that damn dog?" she said quietly to herself. Her eyes narrowed into the shadows and she saw a dark figure running at speeds unimaginable to man. With a quick push off the ground she leaped up into the air and pulled her sword from her side aiming for the shadow ahead. With golden eyes flashing in the darkness she knew who it was but before she could stop herself a strong hand clutched around her arm and knocked the sword from her palm. As she was knocked to the ground all she could see was a red flash before her. She jumped up promptly before her body could even hit the ground. Standing punctually and putting her sword back to her side.  
  
"Eh... You're getting better Hikaru." As the figure stood tall before her she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Big brother!" she said with a light heart. With that said Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"I told you not to call me that WOLF!" screamed Inuyasha. Hikaru hugged him again and even tighter with a child like face and looked up to him with a smile.  
  
"Where's Koga-kun?" She let go of the annoyed dog demon and looked into the dark forest again hoping that her eyes would work better for her this time, but there was nothing. She got a serious look on her face and turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Where the hell is he! He was suppose to come with you!" she shouted. Inuyasha was trying to act as if she wasn't talking. He leaned into a tree and stared at the moon.  
  
"It's almost the new moon. We should try to find somewhere to hide for a awhile." Never liking to hear those words, knowing that he sounded like he was scared he pulled on Hikaru's hair.  
  
"You hear me?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed look.  
  
"But shouldn't we wait for the others, and besides I can take care of us. I'm just as strong as you!" she pouted. She started to dart for the woods when Inuyasha pulled on her ponytail again.  
  
"Dumbass! Your not ready to go alone, besides everyone's waiting at the hut!" With his most annoyed face, he ran off into the night within a blink of an eye.  
  
"Big Brother!! Wait for me.Damn what a jerk!"; sighed Hikaru to her self.  
  
"I HEARD THAT WOLF SHIT! screamed a voice from faraway.  
  
"What!!! Don't call me that!!!" With that Hikaru was right behind him, running as fast as she could to catch up with him.  
  
"What an A-HOLE!" she said to her self as she picked up the pace. Suddenly a large wooden hut popped up from the horizon. She saw it too late and crashed into the wall of the hut. BOOM! The guest inside only ignored it expected for Inuko, who erupted into a fit of laughter. Miroku, with his eyes closed, spoke softly.  
  
"I believe that our friends are back."  
  
"What the hell kind of stops were that?!" was all the entire gang could hear. Hikaru sat on the ground holding her fur flap between her legs and rubbing her head. With one of her eyes closed because of the pain.  
  
"Ah, geez leave me alone I was running really fast and I didn't see it okay!" she said between whimpers.  
  
"What an idiot!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried out an excited voice. Inuko ran headfirst into his arms, which were held out for her.  
  
"Inuko, sorry I'm late." He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hikaru are you okay?" bent down the dog eared blonde.  
  
Hikaru stood up and wiped her self off and ran inside the hut. She looked inside and saw the perverted monk with a hand print on his face and a blushing Sango, a hot warm fire with empty Ramón cups laying in the corners.but no Koga. She turned around quickly to face the other demons which were being all mushy, well maybe just Inuko, because let's face it, Inuyasha doesn't do that in public.  
  
"Inuko, where's Koga?" Said Hikaru with concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah! Err . . . what did he say again?" thought Inuko.  
  
"Come on!!!" screamed Hikaru as she shook Inuko.  
  
"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried!" laughed Inuyasha. Suddenly out of know where a whirl of wind came from the forest. There landed the wolf demon Koga.  
  
"Sorry I had to get something!" laughed Koga. Hikaru ran over to Koga and hugged him tightly. She almost cried if her pride wasn't holding her back.  
  
"Where did you go? You promised that you would be here." With that said he pulled a purple and red flower from behind him and rested it on her cheek were an invisible tear fell.  
  
"What's that?" She said softly as she looked up into he's eyes.  
  
"It's a flower, it's called the 'Hikaru of the forest', but it's not as beautiful as you are," he said smiling. Hikaru took the flower from his hands and placed it close to her heart under her protective padding.  
  
"So what did you do?" asked Hikaru in a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" laughed Koga with worry in his face.  
  
"Oh please, I love you to death but do you really think I believe that you were late getting me a flower?" She said with both hands on her hips rocking back and forth. Koga stood there rubbing he's nose with his finger, shocked that she didn't believe him.  
  
"Well out with it!" screamed Hikaru as Koga stood there laughing nervously.  
  
"Well to be honest I kind of got lost," said the demon softly. Hoping the demon girl would understand he looked up at her, but all he got was a big laugh from her and his new acquaintance.  
  
"Oh that's great! Wolf boy got lost!! That's priceless!" cried out Inuyasha in an uproar.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Koga.  
  
"Oh come on Koga-kun it's pretty funny when you think about it!" laughed Inuko. All in a huff Koga walk back into the forest. Hikaru stopped laughing in time to notice that he had left and followed in a hurry. Koga walked in a fast pace trying to avoid the trees that he knew all to well. Jumping over rocks mumbling to himself. Hikaru followed slowly behind him, not making a sound and following his movements. After a few more minutes he stopped at a cave near a hot spring that shimmered with Moonlit water. As soon as he walked into the cave it began to rain hard. Hikaru stood there looking into the dark cave. Now covered in rain and soaked to the bone. Now to wet too even care, she took her hair down and her protective shielding on her shoulders and threw them on the ground near the opening of the cave. By now ,deep within the cave Koga had made a fire and was sitting close to it on a rock. He had took off his breastplate and rested it near the fire. He then took some old leaves and laid them on the ground to make a bed for himself and got very comfortable.  
  
" I can't believe they laughed at me." He mumbled to himself as he put his hands behind his head and rested against the wall of the cave. Hikaru walk slowly into the cave until she saw the light of the fire. Her shadow danced on the walls as she came closer to Koga. Suddenly Koga could smell the sent of a female. He opened his eyes and looked beyond the fire and could see two dazzling brown eyes through the flame he knew who it was. He picked up his head and rested his body weight on his left arm.  
  
"Hikaru? Why'd you follow me?" he asked almost at a whisper. She walked slowly around the fire, water from the downpour was still dripping off her toned body. Her hair was down to her waste now and sticking to her form from the rain. Koga began to blush deeply not knowing what was happening. For a few moments not a word was spoken. Then Koga broke the silence.  
  
"Wh-w-w-what are you doing?" he stuttered as she came closer. She said nothing. She fell to the floor a few feet way from him. She began to crawl to him.  
  
"Koga-kun . . . I'm sorry if I made you mad" spoke the eager girl. Her head was tilted downward on her shoulder and her eyes never left his. Soon she was on top of Koga. Koga laid back on his back to give Hikaru more room to get closer to him. Water was dripped down his chest making him wet all over. Hikaru pressed her lower body closer to him and grind him with her midsection. A low moan was heard from Koga lips. She tossed her long chestnut hair back over her shoulder to get a better view of Koga. Koga placed his hands on her waste signaling not to stop.  
  
"Hikaru . . ." moaned Koga as he threw his head back. The friction made Koga very excited. Soon Hikaru got bored and started to kiss Koga's neckline, showering him in ecstasy. Koga started to pant heavily, never knowing such a feeling. His hand became wondrous on her body. Soon he had taken off her breastplate and laid it next to his. Her breasts were now exposed to him, and her scent was driving him wild with madness wanting more of her.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" whispered Hikaru in his ear. Her body now fully against his. Now in full ecstasy from her scent, his hands reached up for her cheek, his thumb caressed her face. His hand is so warm she thought to herself. He pulled her close to him and whispered,  
  
" Of course not, I love you too much for you to stop." Those words echoed in her mind, for what seemed for eternity. All she could do was smile. The fire began to dim and their hearts beat as one. He grabbed her by the waste and turned her quickly underneath him, slowly taking off his fur bottom to release his "Demon" A.N * sorry I just don't want to use that word, it ruins the whole thing I think, like that Tenchi thing I read when he CUPPED her ass it wasn't pretty anymore.  
  
As she felt his warmth rest between her thighs she became very hot and passionate. The thoughts alone of him being this close to her made her breath heavy. Koga slightly stroked the inside of her legs begging for entrance within her. She allowed him entrance and gave him all her love with it. He bent down to her ear and nipple on her ear lobe and told her not to be scared. She clutched his and ready for what was coming. As he broke her virgin portal a small tear ran down her cheek. Koga, knowing that it must have been painful, kissed away her tears, and left a smile on her face.  
  
" Does it hurt ? I don't want to hurt you ." whispered Koga.  
  
" No, go on, I would go through anything for you." she uttered back to him.  
  
Arching her back to have him fully with her she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling his hot breath on her neck only made her more excited as she trembled. He felt her body weight shift signaling that she was ready. He thrusted slowly at first in fear of hurting her but quickly picked up the pace.  
  
His fingertips slipped through her, hair and caressed her toned back which was cover from sweat from the fondling. Their shadows danced in rhyme on the walls of the cave, moving as one through the night. There souls briefly merged together to form one. As they reached their climax Koga moaned Hikaru's name and held her closer to his body. He could feel her insides tense around him, the pressure was too much for his fragile wolf body.  
  
"Hikaru!" he cried out to her. "I'm going to release! He screamed as his head was thrown back with intense pleasure rushed over his body. Hikaru happy to know that she was going to receive Koga most cherish gift of all, the gift of life to her. As she whimpered from her much assured climax, she gave one more thrust forward and cried out his name. "KOGA!" her cry was heard echoing off the cave walls as her body slammed against his once more. Her hair fell over her face, now drowsy with love and sex she feel asleep quickly on top of her beloved mate. As she dreamed of more encounters with her mate Koga blushed the hair away from her sleepy eyes and wrapped his arm around her tightly and soon feel asleep as well with a satisfactory smile across his face. As the fire went out slowly and the light dimmed on the walls of the cave and night becoming heavy the only sound that was heard was the two hearts beating as one. 


End file.
